gotz_doll_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Gotz KINDERLAND Collection by Hildegard Günzel
According to the 1999 GötzTimes1, Hildegard Günzel, a world renowned doll artisan, in her first collaboration with Götz, debuted the first KINDERLAND Play Doll Collection in 1999 with the introduction of three soft-bodied dolls: TERRY, TAMARA, and TANI. The highly successful KINDERLAND Collection would prove to be an immense success for both Götz and Günzel, as new Collections; new dolls, such as the highly desirable and collectable ANNIE and TAYLOR dolls, and new outfits and accessories would be released year after year. The KINDERLAND Collection would continue to be produced until 2009; Hildegard Günzel continues to collaborate with Götz to this day. 1999 Kinderland Collection In 1999, TERRY, TAMARA, and TANI were introduced to the KINDERLAND Collection. Each doll, 58cm/23" in size, features a soft, pellet-weighted, non-articulated doll body. Each baby doll originally came (1) dressed in a white cotton onesie, fleece sleeper, and each wears a diaper1. In addition, dolls originally came with a child backpack (which doubles as a baby carrier); a diary, and wardrobe box (which their original doll box transforms into)1. Additional outfits and accessories were also available separately for individual purchase. 2000 Kinderland Collection Please enter this collection here. 2001 Kinderland Collection The 2001 Collection included: RICKY, FRANCINE, MEG, LOLLY, TANI, TAMARA, TERRY, and JILL. Each baby doll originally came (1) dressed in a white cotton onesie, fleece sleeper, and each wears a diaper1. In addition, dolls originally came with a child backpack (which doubles as a baby carrier); a diary, and wardrobe box (which their original doll box transforms into)1. Additional outfits and accessories were also available separately for individual purchase. 2001Kinderland1.jpeg|2001 RICKY, FRANCINE, MEG and LOLLY 2001Kinderland2.JPG|2001 TANI, TAMARA, TERRY 2001Kinderland3.JPG|2001 Kinderland Clothing and Accessories 2002 Kinderland Collection Please enter this collection here. 2003 Kinderland Collection Per the 2003 Götz Catalog, the KINDERLAND collection includes: ANNIE, TAYLOR, FRANCINE, RICKY, LOLLY, MEL, JILL, TERRY, TANI, KIMY, and NICKY. 2003AnnieKinderland.JPG|Kinderland 2003 ANNIE 2003TaylorKinderland.jpeg|Kinderland 2003 TAYLOR 2003Kinderland1.JPG|Kinderland 2003 FRANCINE, RICKY, LOLLY, and MEL 2003Kinderland2.JPG|Kinderland 2003 JILL, TERRY, TANI, KIMY, and NICKY **These dolls were originally sold as set and came with the following accessories: * Each WEICHBABY originally came as a set with doll, backpack (i.e. baby carrier and diaper bag), small "mommy" diary, and wardrobe box; JILL, TERRY and TANI also originally came with a yellow and white plush bunny rabbit. * Each BADEBABY originally came as a set with doll, bath outfit, swim ring, rubber duckie, and wardrobe box. 2004 Kinderland Collection 2005 Kinderland Collection 2006 Kinderland Collection 2007 Kinderland Collection 2008 Kinderland Collection 2009 Kinderland Collection *Note: these are the doll's original eye colors; dolls that appear with "pink," "red," or "purple" eye colors are not original to the doll and are instead, eye defects. To learn more, please check out this article. Article References 1. This information comes from: GötzTimes, Götz Doll Lover's Society, Fall 1999. Volume 5, Number 2. Category:Browse Category:Götz Collections/Lines/Series Category:Doll Artist Hildegard Günzel Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:General Information Category:Götz Play Doll Collections/Lines/Series Category:Götz Play Dolls Category:Kinderland Collection